Benutzer Diskussion:VanirExplosion
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Elfen Lied Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Sepelit (Seite nicht vorhanden). Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Helfer gesucht Moin, ich habe dein Blog gelesen. Ich kenne mich mit dem Anime bedingt aus. Paar folgen gesehen. Da könnte ich helfen und bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Die Hauptseite müsste angepasst werden. *Charaktere *Bücher *Folgen *Orte usw. Wenn du willst kann ich das übernehmen.--Blacky21 09:16, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) ich bin eigentlich kein Elfen Lied Fan (sprich ich kann dir bei beim erstellen von Artikeln nicht helfen). Ich werde aber auch die Rechtschreibfehler usw. helfen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:48, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) :klar kann ich machen. Ich hab übrigens die Linkfarbe in blau ändern lassen. Früher war es weiß (man konnte dadurch die links nicht erkennen)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:07, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Datum hey ich hab das grade auf deiner Benutzerseite gelesen: bis zum 13.3.2011 werde ich leider nicht mehr auf der wiki weiterarbeiten können ,da ich in dieser zeitspanne viel zu tun habe. wir sind schon im Mai XD.(Wollte es jetzt nicht ändern, weil ich nicht wusste, ob du Mai oder Juni meinst)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 20:34, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) ja wir haben schon Mai. und ich meinte dass ich bis zum 13ten dieses Monates nicht mehr hier sein kann weil ich bis dahin viel zu tun habe. News der Wikia Community PdM hey Snake, Beyblade-Wiki (das Wiki von Blackstreet21) nimmt zur Zeit beim Projekt des Montas teil. Wäre nett, wenn du HIER für Beyblade Wiki stimmen würdest[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:17, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) gerne ich bin gehert das jemand mich kennt. : ) als ich mich angemeldet habe war im wiki garnicht über den manga kein embrio of god, marikos clone, ... nun zu deiner frage: klar ich freue mich wen jemand meine artikel verbessert und ich eürde gerne mit dier zusammen arbeiten. den ich möchte auch neue einträge machen z.b Vektor craft, polizei, forschungslabor. ... schreib mir wen es geht zurück e.l kaiser 16:10, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) du wolltes ja wissen wie man einträge löscht, ich glaube das kan nur der admin. wer der ist weis ich nicht, weist du es??? e.l kaiser 06:54, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) hi ich bins gott-ist-cool, ich habe eine neue seite geschrieben namens Sasaki were nett wen du mir sagst wie sie ist oder sie fals nötig verbesserst. außerdem habe ich einen eintrag ins forum geschrieben wen du willst kannst du da deine meinung abgeben. "geht um vergleich anime-manga" und das bild was dir gefallen hat habe ich aus kapitel 107. Tschüss von gott-ist-cool Ein paar fragen: ) 1) in deiner profil seite steht unter meine beiträge "nummer 35". die seite gibt es nicht, ich habe nachgesehen. und wen du mariko meinst, die seite gibt es schon lange bevor du angemeldet warst(28.04.2011). 2) wo kann ich einen antrag an die adoption beantragen, habe ich nicht gefunde in wikia deutschland. währe nett wen du mir einen link schicken würdest. Gott-ist-cool : ) Admin wahl habe mich jetzt auch beworben : ) stehe jetzt irgendwie unter dir??? warum ja hast recht, ist egal wer admin wird, wie du ja schon gesagt hast haben wier die gleichen ziele... . ich glaube in elfen lied kenne ich mich genauso gut aus wie du und im wikia glaub ich auch gleich. kenne mich in der text bearbeitung auch nicht sooooooo gut aus aber es reicht : ) noch ne frage in welcher sprache und wo haste den elfen lied manga gelesen kein skype kein msn tut mir leid habe es leider nicht. ok wie lange hat es gedauert bis das team dir eine antwort zur admin-adoption gegeben hatt??? Gott-ist-cool 16:32, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) es ist ja relativ klar das einer von uns admin wird(egal wer). gibt es dann nur einen admin wie ist das oder würdest du da desine endern ??? was würdest du tun virus finde ich gut, aber mir fehlt das mit der rakete. wer gut wen du das vebesserst. ich werde dabei ein bild suchen. ok wo haste ihn in deutsch gelesen??? ja meinte ich hab jetzt ein bild gefunden (aus meinen computer, habe den elfenlied manga blos digital auf meiner psp und meinem laptop. und nur auf english was ich nicht so gut kann (google übersetzer : ))) tut mir leid muss gehen hab noch arbeit. habe vektor craft schon mal angefangen wen du willst kannst du es fertigmachen wen nicht mach ich morgen weiter bis morgen tschussGott-ist-cool 17:24, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nousou finde ich sehr gut : ) bloß das charakter bild ist nicht so doll, ich endere es mal kurz. Gott-ist-cool 12:23, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) hää??? ich kann das bild nicht ändern. haste was gemacht? Gott-ist-cool 12:41, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) ich glaub des ist ein blogbeitrag --> man kann in dan nicht verändern were nett wen du das bild enderst (habe schon ein bild reingestellt, ist das gleich bloß größer unververbt und ohne text danke für die bearbeitung von vektor-craft ist sehr schön. ich habe noch zwei fragen 1 wo hast die bilder her??? die sind verfärbt und haben noch in den blasen text. wen du bilder brauchst ich gebe sie dir (habe alle) : ))))) 2 bitte unterschreibe deine nachrichten mit vier tilden (signatur rechts neben vorlagen unter einfügen) etwa so Gott-ist-cool 12:58, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) wo haste die bilder her ? aus dem internet oder abphotoghraphiert??? Gott-ist-cool 13:04, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Embrio of god da du den manga ja durch gelesen hast wollte ich wissen wie embrio of god im deutschen elfen lied heißt genauso oder anders. kenne ihm nur aus dem englischen und spanischem (kann null spanisch deshalb habe ich nicht gelesen) danke XD Themen ich wollte dich mal fragen weil wir zusammen arbeiten. die verteilung der einträge. habe gerade maple Inn gemacht (halb) und kamakura. wäre nett wen du maple inn fertig machen würdest und ich die harpunen (fake raketen) in nächster zeit mache. ok??? Gott-ist-cool 13:44, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) du hast mir ja heute was über reinblütige diclonii erzählt. ich werde mich noch mehr informieren und einen eintrag schreiben. aber erst morgen Gott-ist-cool 15:30, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hörner ich hab mal ne frage. was bring es wen ich einem diclonii die hörner zerstöre??? hab es nicht ganz verstanden grabstätte danke für die antwort aber was meinst du mit unterirdischer grabstädte, ist das die höle mit den viereckssteinen??? Lebensborn??? und noch was in 86 kannste mir das mit den demonen erklären??? kann kein gutes englisch : )))))))))) frage was ist eigenich dein lieblings character ??? Gott-ist-cool 14:01, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Alles gute zum 90 Elfen Lied wiki geil schon 90 seiten :) war für elfen lied wiki ne gute woche bis jetzt Gott-ist-cool 16:52, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) demonen also in 86 listet der so nsmen auf, was bedeuten die mt Houki, mt hku,... was bedeuten die??? Namensliste und bild 1 ich meinte damit die namen oben rechts --> thumb|250px|rechts oben2 klar sag mir aber bitte in welchen kapitel da kann ich dir eins geben : ) ne dan gibt es kein bild, den vektor craft war ja verdammt lang auf dem schiff dan beim labor... aber net bei einem anderen danke für die bergsnamen : ) Hauptseite ich finde wir sollten uns mal um die hautpseite kümmern. die ist leer!!!Gott-ist-cool 11:37, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) einfach reinschreiben werd admin ist, was elfen lied ist,... Gott-ist-cool 11:41, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) warten wir abe lieber noch, den als damin ghet das besser Gott-ist-cool 11:44, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) jetzt ist sie schön Gott-ist-cool 11:49, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) ende ich hap ne frage über 107. warum dreht sich kohta um und freut sich, lebt lucy wieder??? englische elfen lied wiki ich habe heute gesehen das das englische wiki mehr seiten hat als das hier : ( die ham mehr als 250 deshalb sollten wier wie die zu jedem kapitel eine seite schreibe = 107 seiten. ich fange morgen an. immer den namen und ein bild. das blöde ich kenne nur die englischen namen. was jetztGott-ist-cool 17:29, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) ok, aber kanst du in die elfen lied manga seite alle kaitel aufschreiben???Gott-ist-cool 17:48, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Abschluss also wen du weg bist ist es halt schade, aber das geht schon. schreib mir einfach wen du zurück bist. viel spaßGott-ist-cool 12:38, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) tschuldigung für die späte antwort, aber ja kisaragi und glaube noch eine sthet auf meiner seitev: ) nein leider hab ich noch keine nachfrage mekommen : ( (die lassen sich scho viel zeit) immer größe hi snake shake ih habe heute erfahren, das das elfen lied wiki mehr seiten hat als das how i met your mother wiki, das heißt wir sind scho relativ groß : ) : ( katastrophe !!!!!!!!!!!! schau dir mal die seite kotha an, die ist klein und dort steht unten ein kommentar namens:"hahahah... tolles wiki...solltet mal was reinschreiben" oder so. und da steht noch der geniale satz "weiteres erfährt ihr im manga" das ist mehr als peinlich : (, ich werde sie noch bearbeiten, aber schau sie dir mal an Gott-ist-cool 06:29, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Admin herzlichen Glückwunsch für die Admin-Rechte XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 09:53, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) also du gehst auf das Artikel, dass gelöscht werden soll und drückst auf den nach unten zeigenden Pfeil, welches auf dem Bearbeitungs-knopf ist (direkt rechts von Beabeiten). Dann kommt Versionen, Verschieben, Freigeben und Löschen XD. Drück drauf und gib dann einen Grund, warum es gelöscht werden soll[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 10:02, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) keine Sorge die verschwinden schon XD. Du musst deine Cache leeren, dann gehen sie schon weg (kenns aus eigener Erfahrung XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 10:14, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) WikiaLabs ich hab HIER noch was für dich: das sind Tools, die du für Elfen Lied Wiki freischalten kannst. Ich würde dir die Herausforderungen empfehlen (für bestimmte erfüllungen von Bearbeitungen kriegt ein Benutzer dadurch Abzeichen). Damit kannst du mehr Benutzer für EL-Wiki anlocken[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 10:17, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ok XD. Hey ich hätte da noch eine Frage: könntest du mir bei meinem Wiki mithelfen? Es heißt Game-Pedia und wir schreiben da Infos über alle Spiele (erscheinungsdatum, Handlung usw. Wäre toll, wenn du mithelfen könntest XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 10:28, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) es wäre natürlich gut, wenn du auch Artikel erstellen könntest XD (kannst aber auch, wenn du willst nur auf Rechtschreibfehler achten). Also kurz gesagt, du kannst alles machen, was du willst (aber nicht spammem XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 10:33, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) admins hast recht, enlich admin rechte : ) tschuldigung das ich erst so speht dir schreibe aber ich komme gerade vom urlaub (5 min.). ist es ok wen ich khotas tochter nyu zu kothas und yukas tochter nyu mache??? hintergrundbild wie wäre es mit einem neuen bild??? habe schon einen blog darüber gamacht, aber keiner hat geantwortet aktivität hi, ich wollte wissen ob du letze wiki aktivitäten nutzt und wollte fragen ob du mich bei meinen blog beiträgen unterstützt. : ) Gott-ist-cool 11:20, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) blogs und aktivitäten sowie hintergrundvorschläge Aktivitäten: oben rechts auf wiki aktivitäten recht von züfällige seite, siest du genau was passiert ist, alle bearbeitungen, ... Blogs: kommentiere sie einfach, z.b lieblingscharaktere im blog belibteste charaktere. aüßerdem sind hier noch hintergrund vorschläge: thumb|leftthumb thumb thumb ist es so besser??? Gott-ist-cool 15:08, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hast schon recht, aber das bringt besser die kunst von elfen lied rüber. findest du das alte viel besser??? Gott-ist-cool 11:33, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ok, wen du es willst, dan ändere ich das bild : ) , aber dafür brauche ich dieses. ich habe es nicht mehr im theme designer. hast du es ??? zu deiner frage und mehr du hast ja gefragt wie man den namen ändert, hier ist deine antwort: geh unter verschieben und unter dem richtigem namen, so kannst du auch seiten verlinken. ach ja das mit der falschen rechtschreibung bein "marikos Clone" war ich, war verwirt, weil ich elfen lied auf englisc´h gelesen habe, werde das gleich ändern, genauso wie embrio of god zu embrio eines gottes. und wegen dem hintergrund, ich finde das alte bild nicht mehr, weist du wu es ist/hast du es??? Gott-ist-cool 13:56, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) wilkommen schön das du da bist, wegen dem hintergrundbild tut mir leid, ich hoffe das mit deinem internet geht wieder wen du hilfe brauchst sags mir. \II/ Gott-ist-cool 19:45, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hast du ein besseres lilium bild? warum sind wir erst mitglid seit 27.juni11??? hi snake-shake-habe paar wikia labs freigestaltet, wier habe neues designing für bearbeitungen und meinen favoriten den chat, so können wir besser chatten und nicht "diskutieren", wen es aber persönlich/nur für admins is dan "diskutieren wier lieber, außerdem habe ich einen neuen blog. 108 kannst du mir was vom extra kapitel erzählen??? chat der ist rechts wo auch manchmal blogs,news,bilder vorgestllt werden. ich bin da immer drinnen wein ich am i net bin Gott-ist-cool 11:19, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Projekt des Monats wow ihr beide habt ja hier wirklich gut gearbeitet ^^. Ich wollte kurz nur bescheid geben, dass Game-Pedia beim Projekt des Monats teilnimmt. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du deine Stimme HIER für Game-Pedia abgeben würdest XD. Gruß [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:00, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry das ich mit dir nicht chatten konnte, in meinen rl gehts auch zur zeit voll ab (meine freundin verarscht mich mit meinem besten kumpel :-( )... Volladoption Hallo Snake-shake. Seit der Adoption ist über ein Monat vergangen und Du bist nach wie vor aktiv, sodass eine Volladoption, also Bürokratenstatus, möglich ist. Magst Du Dich mit Gott-ist-cool einigen, wer von Euch Bürokrat wird oder möchtet ihr beide Bürokraten werden? Gruß, Tim (SVG) 15:16, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) nana ne, hab ich nicht, hast du es schon rückganging gemacht??? animexx kennst du animexx??? klone hi, es gibt doch die geklonten diclonii, für die vektor-crafts, ich möchte darüber einen eintrag machen, sind das diclonii oder silpiliten??? und wie soll ich die seite nenen animexx ist eine anime/manga-fan messe in münchen. aber lucy ist net die einzige diclonii, es gibt ja noch anna. und wie soll ic die sete nennen ??? HILFE bei mir steht immer das ich ne nachricht habe, doch ich hab keine, kannst du mir helphen??? Gott-ist-cool 12:38, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ich weis, doch es hat nicht funktioniert, aber jetzt gehts wieder, wir müssen noch die stubs beartbeiten Gott-ist-cool 16:56, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) sorry für meine schlächte grammatik, doch ich kann halt nicht so gut deutsch... bin auländer,, Gott-ist-cool 16:21, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) danke dass du den typen gesperrt hast der die beiträge negativ (harmlos ausgedrückt) bearbeitet hat :-) wollte ich grad nähmlich machen Gott-ist-cool 17:45, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) hi http://elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/Elfen_Lied_Wiki beim tap ist ein bild von nyu... und wir haben so ein lahmes W :-( nadann können wir ja eig auch das bild, als W benutzen ;). abe wie??? ich habe KP ich wollte heut den hintergrund ändern, doch es kommt immer das aktuelle bild!!! versuch du mal bitte den hintergrund zu änder, wollte nähmlich das bild als gekachelt und fix als hintergrund haben mit durchlessigkeit.thumb|das bild wollt dir nur mal sagen wie es geht: unten auf werkzeugkasten -> theme disiner -> ... hintergrund hab mir gedacht ich mach mal einen nach besseren hintergrund... du hast ja gesagt es soll ein bisschen düsterer sein, der ist es doch ^^ und wenn er dir ned gefällt, mach ich es selbstverständlich wieder rückgängig ^^ gib dein kommentar ab ^^ Gott-ist-cool 22:32, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) habs gewusst das es dir gefällt ^^ hab jetzt das bild geändert^^ im düster style natürlich ;-) Hiho , Danke für die begrüßung klar werd ich euch helfen sofern man noch was machen kann hier eigentlich wurde ja das wichtigste niedergeschrieben , einzige worauf ich kein bock habe ist in der art eine "Fortsetzung" zu erfinden oder etwas niederzuschreiben was nicht den Elfenlied Anime/Manga entspricht Gruß :) GO GO GO!^^ ihr seid scheiße ! und ich bin fotzig! Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo Snake-shake, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseite. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Maximilian (talk) 18:42, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bücher Hallo Snake-Shake, 'tschuldigung, aber ich besitze den Manga zu Elfenlied nicht und kann dir deshalb nicht bei den Büchern helfen. Tut mir außerordentlich Leid. Ach und bitte verzeih die lange Inaktiv-Zeit, doch ich kann nun mal nicht immerzu hier sein. Euer FordMustang 01:13, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) WIEDER DA^^ hi, sry für meine inaktivität, ichwerd ab jetzt wieder aktiv weiter machen^^ hallo snake shake schön mit dir wieder zu kommunizieren^^ sry, für meine lange inaktivvität, ich hatte schwere probleme mit SVV (ritzen und so n scheiß ...) und hab mir erlaubt ersmtmal michum anderes zu kömmern^^ und bitte wundere dich nicht, das paar bilder ned merh auf den seiten existieren, ich habe die bilder gelöscht, wo sachen stande wie "ani-search.de" da wir ja keine werbung machen wollen^^ meist waren diese bilder von ford mustang, und ich habe ihm deswegen bescheid gesagt^^ und noch was, ich weis nicht wie ich es ändere, aber es steht, das alicia 26 vektoren hat, da sie nur im manga vorkommt, und dicloni da immer bissle mehr vektoren haben (in diesem bsp 50) stimmt es nicht^^ ob es bei den anderen klonen ist, weis ich leider ned^^ lg Gott-ist-cool 13:03, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) achja, damit ich miene sigantur dazuschreiben konnte, hab ich diese seite "bearbeitet" deshalb wundere dich ned und glaub ned, das ich andere verenderungen durchgeführt habe^^ ja sie waren super, aber das ist für mich wirklich ein no-go^^ ja, meine probleme waren suizidverscuche und ritzen halt... ist keine schöne sache und ich hoffe das mir mal ingerdwann gut gehen wird^^ wegen hintergrund-bild, die idee ist gut, bedenke aber, das wir wahrscheinlich nur die seiten sehen werden^^ lade das gewünschte bild mal bitte hoch^^ wär cool, wenn es wieder etwas düster wäre^^